Confissões
by itgirlily
Summary: Se James não estivesse com sono, ele, com certeza, ouviria com prazer Lily confessar o que quer que fosse que ela queria lhe falar. Mas ele estava. E só queria dormir. Oh Céus, ele só queria descansar. Queria. Queria até Lily fazer confissões, no mínimo, interessantes. {One-shot - Jily}


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens aqui contidos pertencem à sua respectiva autora e essa obra não possui fins lucrativos. Enredo completamente autêntico e pertencente a mim e, por esse motivo, plágio é terminantemente proibido. Os eventos podem se assemelhar à realidade original (cânon).

 **Notas iniciais:** Olaaar! Olha eu aqui de novo! Haha Eu vou passar minhas fanfics (acho que não todas…) para cá, então vocês irão me ver com certa frequência rs. Gosto muito de fics só com diálogos, então resolvi escrever uma jily dessa forma :)

Boa leitura e espero que gostem! 

**Sinopse:** Se James não estivesse com sono, ele, com certeza, ouviria com prazer Lily confessar o que quer que fosse que ela queria lhe falar. Mas ele estava. E só queria dormir. Oh Céus, ele só queria descansar. Queria. Queria até Lily fazer confissões, no mínimo, interessantes.

 **Confissões**

 _Por Fangirlizzie_

"James?"

"Hm?"

"Hm, você ainda está acordado?"

"Uhum."

"..."

"Hm, James?"

"Hmm."

"Eu… eu posso fazer uma confissão?"

"Agora?"

"Oh, bem, sim."

"Lily, são duas da manhã."

"Eu sei! Mas eu _preciso_ confessar."

"Oh Céus, tudo bem, Lily. Mas se Moody reclamar da minha falta de concentração, eu vou culpar você por não me deixar dormir."

"Oh não exagere, James. Você é um ótimo Auror. Com ou sem sono."

"Isso foi fofo."

"Eu sou fofa."

"Não conhecia sua modéstia, Evans."

"Haha, muito engraçado."

"Eu sou engraçado."

"Menos, Potter."

"Está falando comigo ou com si mesma?"

"Você já foi melhor do que isso."

"Está se referindo ao meu 'Evans Potter só depois que a gente se casar, Lily'?"

"..."

"Lily?"

"Talvez."

"Talvez?"

"Sim, talvez."

"Vou fingir que acredito."

"Como quiser."

"..."

"..."

"Lily?"

"James?"

"Você não queria me dizer algo?"

"Dize- Oh, sim!"

"Bem, e o que é?"

"É que… bem…"

"Oras, Lily, diga."

"Eu estou tentando!"

"É algo constrangedor?"

"Hm, um pouco."

"Fale."

"..."

"Confia em mim ou não?"

"É claro que eu confio em você."

"Então diga."

"É que…"

"É que…?"

"Nosétimoanoeupegueiumacamisasuasemvocêsaberenuncaadevolviatéhoje."

"O quê?!"

"..."

"Lily, fale com calma e pausadamente para eu entender."

"No sétimo ano, eu peguei uma camisa sua sem você saber e nunca a devolvi até hoje."

"..."

"James?"

"..."

"James, por que você está rindo?"

"..."

"James Potter!"

"Oh, haha, me desculpe Lily. É só que, haha, Céus is- _Ouch!_ "

"Humpf."

"Oh me desculpe, Lily. Mas, bem, isso foi engraçado."

"Não vi a graça."

"Lily, você não precisa se envergonhar por isso. E muito menos me bater."

"Oh, é claro que preciso! _Eu peguei uma camisa sua, sem avisar e nunca a devolvi!_ "

"Lily, não precisa se envergonhar e muito menos ficar com a consciência pesada, como sei que você deve estar. Está tudo bem. Eu não me importo de dividir minhas coisas com você."

"..."

"Isso foi algo muito bonito de se dizer. Obrigada, James."

"Não há de quê, Lily."

"..."

"..."

"Posso confessar outra coisa?"

"Claro. O que vai ser dessa vez? 'Eu gostava de ir ao vestiário antes e depois dos jogos para ter mais tempo com você e ver você sem camisa'? Ou 'Você tem muita habilidade com…' _Ouch!_ "

"James!"

"O quê?"

"..."

"..."

"Para de rir, James!"

"..."

"Idiota."

"..."

"Oh, pelo amor de Merlin!"

"Okay, parei."

"Ótimo."

"Mas, hey, você iria dizer algumas daquelas coisas que eu falei?"

"Hm, não."

"Tem certeza?"

"Claro que tenho. E pare de me olhar com esse olhar descrente e pervertido."

"Como quiser, _Evans_."

"Ótimo, _Potter_."

"..."

"..."

"Lily?"

"Sim, James?"

"O que você ia confessar?"

"Bem, eu ia dizer que te amo."

"Que bom, porque eu também te amo."

"..."

"..."

"Hm, James?"

"Oh, Céus. Diga, Lily."

"Não é nada demais."

"Diga mesmo assim. Estou curioso. E ficando cada vez mais interessado em suas _confissões_."

"Eu só queria falar que suas suposições estavam certas. Eu realmente gostava de ir ao vestiário, antes e após os jogos, para ter mais tempo com você e ver você sem camisa. E, _claro_ , você é realmente muito habilidoso com uma certa parte do seu corpo."

 **Notas finais:** Amo a Lily fazendo certas insinuações rsrs. Então, o que acharam? Comentem para eu saber a opinião de vocês, porque ela é muito importante :)

Beijos e até a próxima!


End file.
